The overall goal for Core C is to support the various COBRE projects through the following: Specific aims: 1) To establish a facility for the over-expression and purification of proteins to support investigations into the functional properties of target proteins and studies of protein-protein, protein-DNA, and protein-drug interactions. 2) To prepare sufficient quantities of highly-purified, properly folded proteins that can be utilized crystal structure determination of proteins of interest. 3) To assist COBRE investigators in the application of modem analytical tools for investigating proteinprotein, protein-DNA, and protein-drug interactions, such as MALDI-TOF, MS-MS, surface plasmon resonance spectrometry, ProteinChip technology, high resolution NMR, and software for interrogation of protein and peptide databases. 4) To develop a network with other well-established Core facilities on all four campuses and with newlyorganized Core facilities, some of which are part of COBRE programs focused on cancer and on infectious diseases.